Tomorrow Is The Judgement Day
by Andi de Tarauger
Summary: 100-150 word shorts; the Amis on the night of June 5th. Joly's is up!
1. Enjolras

****

A/N: Inspired by m'dear amie Mori's recent brief works, and my desire to write something like this. Hopefully, this will help to make my writing more concise, and my A/N's shorter. *g* Some of these are slightly over 100 words...I'm not THAT talented yet. x_x A longer version of all these will follow once I have enough time.

****

~ Tomorrow Is The Judgement Day ~

~ Enjolras ~

Tomorrow.

I cannot sleep tonight, because I think of tomorrow.

Tomorrow, everything I've worked for comes into play. Tomorrow, people that depend on me will see me succeed in my life's dream...or fail.

Look at the poor on the streets. They suffer with little food, little shelter, and even less hope. I realized early on that no one else could help them, so the responsibility falls to me. 

Me, a man not even thirty years of age, save the people!

It is my duty. I must accept this. It is not too much for me to take on. Or so I can make myself believe, until tomorrow.


	2. Combeferre

****

A/N: Nothing to say about this one. 'Tis the usual 'Ferre...philosophical, friendly, loyal, and with the occasional bout of insomnia. ^^; This one's about 20 words over 100...sorry, I like 'Ferre and enjoyed writing him a bit too much. X.x

****

~ Tomorrow Is The Judgement Day ~

~ Combeferre ~

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

As I lie here now, images flash through my mind. Not of my life, however. Of Enjolras's.

Pictures of a golden-haired boy run through my mind. One in particular stays with me. The boy is young, only ten or so. His eyes are dark, hurt, and they take in the pain of the people around him - and the weight of knowing he is the only one who can help them.

The weight remains with him now. The lines that crease his brow are numerous. And tomorrow, we follow him into freedom...or into death.

I roll over on my side, with a sigh. Enjolras, mon ami, I can only hope that you are having less trouble sleeping than I am.


	3. Courfeyrac

****

A/N: Heeeeere's Courfeyrac! Being muse-y and a little bitter. Once again, more than a little over the 100-word limit...x.x I can't help it...angsty-toned 'Feyrac is almost as much fun as writing fun and lighthearted 'Feyrac. Why are they all so darned fun to write?! *dies* Enjoy.

****

~ Tomorrow Is The Judgement Day~

~ Courfeyrac ~

I am the laughter. I sit and listen to the words they say, though not really taking it seriously. Then, I make a joke about it, and everyone laughs. I exude warmth. I'm the lighthearted center of the group.

At least, that's how they see me. That's what they think.

In reality, I do listen. I take in every word from Grantaire's drunk ramblings, Combeferre's philosophical debates, Enjolras's impassioned speeches. I simply store them away in a part of myself that no one sees. That no one will ever see. For all they see, all they choose to see, is the laughter.

So be it. I'll continue to be the laughter of our group. For tomorrow, laughter is what we will all need.


	4. Jean Prouvaire

****

A/N: A GLOMP of epic proportions to all my reviewers...you are the BEST!! MUCH apologies for not having updated before...I'm not giving up on this ficcy!! ^^;;; So, anyway, here goes Jehan...being poetical and muse-y, even in the face of death. You gotta love how cute he is. ;D And just for the record, I've completely dispensed the 100-word rule. I just can't do it yet. x_x;; So 100-150 it is, with this one being one of the shorter ones. ; Enjoy!

****

~ Tomorrow is the Judgement Day ~

~ Jehan Prouvaire ~

Life is a song sung with the fairest medley of voices, a picture painted on canvas of the purest white, a tapestry woven by the purest skill. Life is a poem, an interweaving melody of words that not even the most skilled of poets could ever hope to copy.

However, there are those whose lives are bleak and cold. They have nothing to live for because their lives are so wretched. There is no spring in their step, no fire in their eyes...no hope in their lives.

That is why we fight tomorrow. That is why we face the jaws of death, where there is no poetry and beauty. And although I am afraid, that is why I must go. Because no one should have to face a life without hope.


	5. Joly

A/N: Oooh, lookie! My first update in, what, 5 months? ::sheepish grin:: I've been plagued with Les Mis musings for ages recently, and I've outlined pretty much everyone's up 'til now.

So here goes...just for C. :P It's kind of long, and somewhat muddled...my apologies.

:: Tomorrow Is The Judgement Day ::

:: Joly ::

I'll never forget the day my mother died. She'd been by my side since the day I was born, taking care of me when I was hurt, encouraging me in all I did, always loving me. And she died before my eyes, her body rotting from the illness that had ravaged her for years before finally taking her away.

From that day on, I swore I wouldn't let that happen to me or anyone I loved. I overreacted to every sign of illness, treating it before it could blossom into something as horrible as that which had killed my mother.

How ironic. How ironic that, if I die tomorrow, it won't be from pneumonia or measles or cholera. How ironic that I have tried so hard to save my friends, and yet tomorrow we walk into death, the ultimate sickness for which there is no cure.

Does that mean that I've failed?


End file.
